


Beilschmidt

by Steildottir



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 22:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17589863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steildottir/pseuds/Steildottir
Summary: Gilbert Beilschmidt, ése escritor de Best Sellers tan famoso en Alemania, llega a República Checa para una de sus tan esperadas y extravagantes fiestas por su último gran éxito; "Tormenta".Gilbert piensa que su vida se está volviendo repetitiva, consumida por ésas absurdas fiestas.Él quiere un giro inesperado en su vida.Al otro lado de la hermosa ciudad de Praga, la Detective de la ciudad y aspirante a Capitana,Alena Svodová descubre un cadáver ligado a un asesinato anterior. Alena también descubre que estos asesinatos están ligados a Gilbert Beilschmidt.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Personajes, nombres:  
> Prusia: Gilbert.  
> Cuba: Cruz Angelo  
> EEUU: Jones Alfred  
> Czech: Alena   
> Monaco: Giselle.

Sangre se derramaba en el suelo, pasando antes por el tobillo de una chica de tez pálida.

El ignoto agregó un detalle muy importante: los pétalos de rosa. Los esparció por el todo el cadáver.

Otro detalle importante.. Sin ellos nadie se daría cuenta de que es él: Dos girasoles, en los ojos.

★

¡La ciudad de Praga en la noche es tan luminosa y esplendida!

Nuestro escritor favorito está.. Haciendo de las suyas.

¿De donde sacó ese bolígrafo y por qué le está autografiando un pecho a una fan?

En el escenario promotora de Gilbert presenta su nuevo libro y gran éxito. - Demosle la bienvenida a Gil Beilschmidt!

El público aplaudió y el albino subió al escenario.

Dio unas palabras, las mismas de siempre.. ¿La gente pagaba por escuchar sus estupideces y palabras vacías? Vaya.

Bajo del escenario y automáticamente toda la gente se amontonaba alrededor de el.

¡Flash y..!

Escena del crimen.

La detective de homicidios, Alena Svodoba, Caminaba hacia el cuarto del departamento donde se encontraba la víctima. Detrás de ella, en el lado derecho estaba Alfred Jones y en el lado izquierdo, Juan Cruz. Estos dos últimos detectives son polos opuestos, pero inesperadamente trabajan bien juntos y confían el uno al otro.

Al entrar, forenses tomaban fotos al cadáver cubierto de rosas con dos girasoles en los ojos.

veía la escena con el ceño fruncido. -¿Quien eres..?

-Alison Dissdel. 24 años.. - Empezó Cruz, entrando a la sala. - Estudia en la Universidad de Praga, parte del trabajo social.

-Bonito lugar para una estudiante.- Comentó ella viendo el lugar.

-El dinero de papá.- Aportó Jones, viendo su libreta.

-Los vecinos se quejaron de la musica fuerte, el conserje tocó la puerta y cómo no respondió entró.. y la encontró.- Siguió aportando el latino.

-No forcejearon.- Dijo con seguridad. -Ademas, se conocían.

-Hasta le compró flores.- Comentó irónicamente la forense de la estación, Elizabeta Hedevary. Quien entraba a la habitación.- Quien dice que el romance murió.

-Yo, los sábados por la noche.- Ah, la triste vida de una mujer soltera.

-El labial no se hace daño..-Inquirio la de cabellos largos y desvío la mirada incómodamente cuando Eliska la vio con el ceño fruncido.- Nada mas digo...

-¿Sabes para que las flores?-Pregunto el rubio.

La forense se inclino y con unas pequeñas pinzas removió un pétalo que cubría algo muy importante. -Dos disparos en el pecho.- Se podía ver dos orificios de bala, uno al lado del otro. -Clibre pequeño.

La checa se levanto de su asiento y dio una vuelta alrededor del cuerpo, examinándolo con la mirada, algo pasaba por su mente.

Jones y Cruz la miraban sin saber que le pasaba. Bueno, Solo Cruz, tuvo que llamarle la atención al rubio ya que estaba distraído con su libreta, mirando una hoja en blanco.

-¿Esto le es familiar a alguien?-

-Nop. A mi no me interesan los dementes. Que alguien robe un supermercado y ya para poder irme a descansar es suficiente para mi.- Habló Cruz.

-Pero los dementes requieren mas.- Empezó Alena, caminó hacia el cadáver. -Revelan mas. ¿Vieron como la dejó? Cubierta modestamente.

-¿Y...? -Jones no entendía de que iba todo esto.

-Pese a la preparación de todo esto.. No encontraras evidencia de abuso sexual.

-¿Y lo deduces solo por esto?- Pff, ¿Le estaba tomando el pelo? Cruz evidentemente no creía en analizar la mente de un psicópata, le bastaba con la evidencia.

-Eso y porque.. Ya lo habia visto.-

Ambos policias y la forense la observaron confundidos.

-¿Ya lo habías visto? ¿Dónde?.- Pregunto el rubio.

-Rosas en su cuerpo, girasoles en sus ojos..- Los miró, esperando una respuesta. ¡Era muy fácil! 

Jones y Cruz la miraron aún más confundidos.

Alena rodó los ojos- ¿Que no leen?

★

-¿Que clase de escritor mata a su personaje principal?- Preguntó la "hija" de Gilbert, Giselle. Quien estaba sentada en la barra.

-¿Que clase de adolescente viene a una fiesta a estudiar?-Gilbert señaló los apuntes de su "hija".

-Tendré un examen.

-Igual yo, un examen de hígado. ¡Y no me ves estudiando! -¿Cuanto había tomado? -Una cerveza.- Le pidió al que atendía la barra.

-¿Hablaste con tu promotora?- Preguntó ella.

-No, ¿Por que?-Si Giselle no le dijera, ni sabría cuando debería entregar los ensayos.

-La abuela le dijo que estás bloqueado. Que no escribes desde hace meses y que le debes dinero a la compañía.

Gilbert casi, caasi, escupe la bebida. - Que sean dos. - Le volvió a hablar al cantinero.

El cantinero dejó ambas cervezas en la barra. Gilbert tomó una y la dejó al lado de la rubia.-Toma, bebe.

-Tengo quince.- ¿Que clase de padre le daba de beber a su hija?

-Tu alma es vieja.- Se excusó.

-Si, pues.. Mi alma esperará.

-Cuando tenía tu edad.. -Empezó el alemán con una sonrisa divertida que desapareció cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que iba a decir.- ... No te contaré esa historia es totalmente inapropiada.. ¡Pero ese es el punto! ¿No quieres tener historias inapropiadas para no poder contarselas a tus hijos?

-Contigo hay suficiente para los dos.-La rubia volvió su mirada a las hojas, sonriendo levemente.

-¡La vida es una aventura! ¿Quieres saber por que mate al personaje? No había sorpresas, sabia exactamente que pasaría. En cada momento. En cada escena. ¡Igual que estas fiestas! Se vuelven taan predecibles. "Soy tu mas grande fan, ¿De donde sacas tus ideas?" 

-Y lo mas popular.. "¿Firmas mi pecho?" -Soltó con algo de disgusto la menor.

-Eso no me molesta mucho.

-A ti no, pero a mi si. 

-Por primera vez me gustaría que alguien me dijera algo nuevo.-Llevó el vaso de cerveza a su boca dispuesto a beber, pero alguien le interrumpió.

-¿Señor Beilschmidt?- Preguntó una voz femenina detrás de él.

-¿Donde lo quieres?- Preguntó sacando una pluma de su saco y girando a ver a la mujer, sonriente.

Rápidamente la desconocida, sacó su placa de su chaqueta.-Detective Alena Svodoba. -La sonrisa arrogante de Gilbert desapareció, pero Alena sonreía inexplicablemente.-Policía de Praga. Quiero preguntarle algo sobre un homicidio que ocurrido ésta noche.

-Eso si es nuevo.- Interrumpió Giselle quitándole la pluma de la mano y volviendo a su lugar.


	2. Chapter 2

Ahora Gilbert se encontraba en el departamento de policía de la ciudad checa.

En la sala de interrogatorios.

Esposado.

Pero, estaba bastante tranquilo.. No era su primera vez están allí.   
Pero nunca por un homicidio.

— Señor Beilschmidt.. Tiene varios cargos para ser tan buen autor. — Entró Alena a la sala, con un expediente en mano; su expediente. — Conducta desordenada, se resistió a un arresto..

— Es la juventud. — Se encogió de hombros.

— ¿En serio robó un caballo de la policía..?

— Prestado.

— Y desnudo.

— Era verano..

— Y todos los cargos fueron levantados.

— Que puedo decir, el alcalde es amigo mío.. pero si usted quiere, puede castigarme.~

Alena lo observó, incrédula.  
¿Cómo podía decir eso en ese estado?

Tomó aire. ¿Cómo resistía las ganas de golpearlo..? Ah, sí, su trabajo. — Señor, esa actitud puede funcionarle con chicas superficiales y adineradas.. Pero yo trabajo para vivir; y no le conviene convertirse en un obstáculo para mí. ¿Verdad? — Sonrió, su sonrisa reflejaba un claro "voy a meterte el expediente por donde te quepa sino te callas <3"

— Bien. — Respondió, sabiendo lo que le esperaba si seguía así.

— Ella es Alisson. — Deslizó las fotos de las víctimas sobre la mesa.

— Linda.

— Está muerta. Y él es Cristian Anders. Fiscal en juicios de cuantía menor.

 

— Mis demandas suelen ser de cuantía mayor..

— Ugh. Fíjese estas fotos. — Le mostró las fotos de los asesinatos.

La primera foto; Alisson. Cómo la conocimos en el capítulo anterior.   
La segunda: el fiscal, en una tina llena de rosas rojas.

Gilbert supo su conexión.

— Todas estas escenas.. son sacadas de mis libros.

— ¿Algunos fans le escribe cartas? — Inquirió.

— Aja.

— ¿Perturbadoras..? — añadió.

— Todo mi correo es perturbador.

— Porque a veces el asesino trata de contactar.. — Alena no terminó de hablar, Gilbert completó su frase.

— Al objeto de su obsesión.. también estudie las metodologías psicópatas, riesgo ocupacional. — Se acercó a ella, lo que la mesa entre ambos le permitía. — ¿Sabes que tienes unos hermosos ojos?

— ¿Entonces no tiene objeción a que recibe su correo, verdad? — Cambió de tema rápidamente. Iba a encajarle un puñetazo en la cara, y lo sabía.

— Para nada.

La checa se levantó de su sitio, recogiendo las fotos de la mesa.

— ¿Me da copia de las fotos? Tengo que presumirlo a otros escritores. Estarían celosos.

— ¿Celosos..? — Repitió perpleja. ¿Quién en su sano juicio estaría celoso de eso?

— De que alguien me copie. — Sonrió, inocente.

— Los de las fotos son víctimas, Señor. — Amenazante, Alena golpeó la mesa.

— Pero solo estoy pidiendo las fotos~

— Terminamos aquí.

Si seguía en la misma habitación que él, posiblemente le quiten la placa por golpearlo.


	3. Chapter 3

— ¡Dime! ¿Para que te citaron los policías? — Giselle interrogaba al alemán, necesitaba saberlo.

— No te diré, secreto.

— ¿Debo investigar en sitios de fans? — Amenazó.

— Te dije que uses el internet para todo lo que quieras menos para entrar en esos sitios. — Gilbert la arrastraba fuera de su camino, pero ella oponía resistencia.

— ¡Entonces dime! ¿Estás en problemas.. otra vez?

— Nop. Quieren mi ayuda en un caso.

— ¿Un caso? — Repitió. ¿Quién querría la ayuda de él?

— Al parecer alguien mata cómo yo lo hago en mis libros.

— ¿Estás bien?

Ambos entraron a su oficina.

— Si.. Pero es absurdo, los libros que eligió.. son mis peores obras. ¿Por qué los elegiría un psicópata?

— Es un psicópata. Ya lo dijiste. — Sacó de las manos ajenas los libros que sostenía.—Ahora, ve a dormir. Lo resolveras en la mañana

★

— ¿Qué es todo eso..? — Alena entraba a la oficina policial con una caja llena de los libros de Beilschmidt.

— Éxitos de ese autor. Lo leerán para no perder nada de ninguna escena del crimen. — Sonrió.

— ¿No hay audio-libros? —Dijo Cruz, rodando los ojos.

— Debe haber una conexión entre estos libros.

— De la biblioteca de Alena.. Wow. — Jones sonrió, burlón.

— ¡Qué tal! Toda una fan. — agregó cruz, igual de burlón.

— Si, fan del género. — Se sonrojó levemente, avergonzada.

— Seeh, del género, por eso te sonrojas. — Volvió a atacar el rubio.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes, nueve? — Golpeó con el libro la cabeza del estadounidense. — El perfil indica que el asesino tiene poca inteligencia. Es posible que piensa que tiene una relación personal con el autor. Es el comienzo, empiecen.

— Alena. Veo cadáveres todos los días. Lo último que quiero hacer es leer sobre asesinatos. — Cruz dejó el libro en la mesa, hastiado.

— ¿No tienes curiosidad..? — Inquirió ella

— ¿Curiosidad?

— De saber cómo una persona puede hacerle esto a otra. — Alena le mostró una foto de la escena del crimen. —Quién lo hizo leyó sus libros. La respuesta al siguiente ataque está aquí.

— Bien.

— ¿Qué es todo esto...? — Volvió a preguntar Jones. Dejavu.

— Las cartas de Beilschmidt.

— Sus fans lo aman casi tanto cómo el se ama así mismo. Déjenlo en la oficina. — Comentó sarcásticamente Alena.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;

— Tengo los resultados del laboratorio. La escena estaba completamente limpia, nada de huellas. — Cruz le entregaba los resultados a Alena, los leyó rápidamente.

— Es cuidadoso. ¿Las víctimas tienen alguna conexión?

— Aparte de tu autor, no. — El cubano señaló atrás de ella.

En la oficina del capitán, Beilschmidt estaba hablando con él.

— ¿¡Qué hace aquí?! — Exclamó en voz baja.

—Tal vez le gustas, haha. — Se burló, yéndose lentamente.

— Cállate o te---

— ¡Svodoba! — El capitán de la comisaría la llamó. Mierda. — Venga.

— Si señor? — Se acercó a la oficina, no sabía lo que le esperaba.

— El señor Beilschmidt se ofreció a ayudar con los casos. Considerándolo, me gusta la idea.

— Señor, podemos discutirlo.. en privado?

— No. — Su capitán le cerró la puerta en la cara. No iba a negociar nada con ella y lo sabía.

— Espero con ansias trabajar juntos~! — Le regaló una sonrisa falsamente inocente.

— Te odio tanto. — Bufó. No tenía otra opción. Pero al terminar el caso, lo golpearía. Era una promesa.


	4. Chapter 4

Alena sentía la mirada de Gilbert cuando ella no veía, y cuando lo veía, el desviaba la mirada.

No podía trabajar buscando en las cartas así.

— ¿Qué?

— Es solo, la forma en la que frunces el ceño cuando piensas es lindo~

Quería matarlo.

— ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?

— Si~

— ¿Por qué está aquí? ¡No le importan las víctimas!

— Vine por la historia.

— ¿Historia?

— ¿Por qué ellos, por qué los mató?

— A veces no hay una historia. Solamente es un psicópata.

— ¡Siempre la hay! Hay una cadena de sucesos que llevan a algo. Cómo tú. Una mujer como tú, debería ser abogada y no policía. ¿Por qué?

— No lo sé. Tu eres el novelista, dime.

— Tuviste varias opciones. Mejores opciones. De buena familia, pero elegiste esto.. algo me dice que algo pasó. No a ti. A tu familia quizá.. Alguien a quien amabas.. Probablemente vivas con eso porque el responsable jamás fue atrapado. — Los ojos de Alena empezaron a verse llorosos. Había tocado un tema muy profundo para ella. Mierda. — Y eso te trajo aquí.

— Lindo. Pero no crea que me conoce. — Logró decir con una voz quebrada.

— El punto es que siempre hay una historia solo hay que encontrarla.

— Es esta.— Interrumpió, mostrándole una carta con un dibujo de la primera escena del crímen.

————————

— encontraron huellas en la carta. Están saturadas así que tardarán una semana en darnos resultados.

— ¿¡Una semana?! — Beilschmidt no podía creerselo, ¿Tanto?

— Bienvenido a la realidad, super estrella.

— Puff. ¿No sabes quién soy? Además, nunca fui fanático de la realidad~ — Gilbert sacó su celular de su sacó y llamó a alguien; el alcalde. — Cómo dije, el alcalde es fan~ — Fue hacía un lugar con mejor recepción mientras hablaba.

— La gente rica sí que es diferente. — Se burló Cruz.

— Te lo regalo.

— Una controladora como tú lidiando con algo que no puede controlar.. ¡No me lo perdería por nada!

— Te golpearé. — Amenazó Alena, él sabía que era capaz de hacerlo.

— Tendrás las huellas en una hora~

— No vuelva a romper los protocolos. — La mitad de la estación esperaba pruebas desde hace semanas ¿Quién se creía?

— ¿Nunca te diviertes? ¿Te sueltas, te alocas? — Inquirió, acercándose con su silla giratoria más de lo debido.

— Sabe que estoy armada, ¿No?

— Alena, al centro. Encontraron otro. — Avisó uno de los policías, Alena tomó su abrigo, levantándose rápidamente para ir a la nueva escena del crímen.


	5. Chapter 5

La nueva víctima se encontraba en una piscina pública, con un cuchillo clavado en su pecho.

Alena ordenó que la sacarán del agua, era hora de que la forense por excelencia de la estación; Elizabeta Hedevary examinara el cuerpo.

— Bien, Señor Beilschmidt. Le ruego por favor que se quede aquí quieto. — Hizo énfasis en la última palabra, sonriente.

— Claro. — Mintió. Puf, ¿En serio creía que se iba a quedar quieto?

Vió cómo Alena se alejaba a hablar con los testigos.  
Esa era su oportunidad.

Se acercó a él cuerpo, agachandose frente la forense.

— Ejem. ¿Usted quién es? — Preguntó con una ceja levantada la forense.

— Oh, Soy Gilbert Beilschmidt, consultor en este caso.

— ¿Gilbert Beilschmidt..? — Pensó, su nombre le sonaba. — ¡Eres el imbécil con el que Roderich salía! — Y por ende, su amigo austriaco fue envuelto en una polémica foto por su culpa.

ÉL NO ERA GAY.

Quizá.

— ¡¿Roderich salía con él?! — Alena se unió a la conversación, impactada.

— No sabía que lo conocían, haha... — rió, incomodo. ¿Acaso el austriaco debia ser amigo de todos?

— ¿Puedo golpearlo? — Suplicó Elizabeta, tenía tantas ganas de saldar cuentas.

— Hazlo después de terminar con esto, por favor. Ahora, ¿Qué sabes?

— Bueno, no puedo decirte de qué murió sin hacer los análisis. Pero no fue ahogado, falta espuma en la boca y ya que no hay sangre en la herid--

— Posiblemente lo haya apuñalado en otra parte. — Interrumpió Beilschmidt.

— Un imbécil listo. — Comentó sarcásticamente la húngara.

— O que aparenta serlo.. — Agregó la aspirante a capitana.

— Alena, ¡Encontramos un sospechoso! — Avisó uno de los policías.

Alena se movió rápidamente, guiando a los demás policías a su mando.

— Adiós, olvidense de la linda forense.. — Alena siempre era así. Jamás la saludaba.

—;—;—

— ¿¡Así es como conduces?! ¡Loca! — Gilbert se agarraba de lo que podía mientras aquel auto de la policía volaba por los aires a su parecer.

— ¡Cállate ya! — Era cómo una cotorra que jamás se callaba.

— ¡Vas a matar a alguien!

— ¡Con que no te calles, a ti será a quien voy a matar!

Llegaron rápidamente a la casa del sospechoso, vamos, Alena estaba conduciendo. Obviamente.

— ¿Hace falta que te lo repita? — Preguntó, preparándose para salir.

— Que me quede quieto.

— Exacto.

— Palabra de scout!

Alena salió del auto, corriendo con con otros policías hacia el departamento del sospechoso.

Cuando Gilbert vio que todos entraron, decidió seguirlos.

No iba perderse eso. Jamás.


	6. Chapter 6

El escuadrón de policías entró rápidamente al edificio, al llegar al departamento del sospechoso, Alena derribó la puerta de una patada. Sólo imagino que la puerta era Gilbert.

Revisaron por todo el apartamento: pero no encontraron al sospechoso.

Era hora de buscar pistas.

Había libros de Beilschmidt, Fotos de Alisson, recortes de periódico. En los libros habían dibujos raros, atemorizantes.

Tenía toda la colección de sus libros. Toda.

— A-Alena.. —Escuchó la voz de Jones en algún lugar del departamento. — Tienes que ver esto.

Al llegar, Alena vió un altar terrorífico a Beilschmidt. Una foto de él adornaba el centro, había velas apagadas, más de esos dibujos.

— Eso sí da miedo. 

Todos voltearon a ver; era Gilbert.

Alena frunció el ceño

— Jamás fui un scout.~ — Sonrió.

— Encontré una prenda de Alison. Debe conservar trofeos. Y además, una 22. — Cruz entró a la habitación con ambas cosas en mano. Alena tomó la prenda, había dos orificios de bala.

De pronto, escucharon golpes y quejidos en el departamento.

Provenían del armario.

Se encaminaron hasta allí, apuntando al frente. Alena abrió rápidamente la puerta.

— ¡Policía! No se mueva! — Cruz sacó a aquel hombre que se resistía y golpeaba su cabeza con la pared.

"Fuera de mi casa" gritaba.

\----------

Ya en la estación, en la sala de interrogación; él no hablaba.

— Su expediente médico indica que sufre transtorno generalizado del desarrollo. Y tiene historia de alucinaciones. ¿Quien cree que tenía su caso? — Alena le pregunto a su capitán, pero Gilbert se dispuso a contestar primero.

— ¡Alison!

Alena lo fulminó con la mirada. — Sí.

— Inteligencia limitada, piensa que tiene una relación con su héroe. Su perfil era correcto. Llama al fiscal, denle un defensor. — Ordenó su capitán.

— ¿Qué? ¿Eso es todo..? — ¡Era demasiado fácil! No podía terminar así para Gilbert.

— No es uno de sus libros, Beilschmidt. Aquí si encuentras a alguien sobre un cuerpo con un arma, es el culpable. — Alena quería quitarlo de aquella nube novelística en el que vivía. Era molesto.

Pero Gilbert no se iba a quedar así. Haría algo al respecto.


	7. Chapter 7

\- Alison dijo que estaba bien.. ¿Por qué? Tenía el empleo que ella le consiguió.. Algo no cuadra.. - Alena leía sus notas, buscando algo.

\- El fiscal se encargará de eso. - Cruz solamente quería irse. Sacaba lo más rápido que podía las cosas sobre el caso del pizarron en la caja.

\- Déjame la caja, la guardaré mañana.

\- Bien, buenas noches. Ve a casa temprano.

Cruz se despidió de Alena yéndose.

\-------

Beilschmidt hablaba sobre el caso a sus amigos escritores; bueno, no dijo que era un caso real. Sino una nueva historia

Les contó todo sobre lo que había pasado.

Un asesino cometía asesinatos como en los libros de su autor favorito, dejaba escenas limpias; pero le envió una carta llena de adn de él como para que la policía pudiera llegar hasta él y luego lo arrestan.

\- ¿Y..? Sigue.

\- Eso es todo..

\- ¡Es terrible! Además no tiene sentido que tenga una escena libre si su carta está llena de huellas.

\- ¡Exacto! Es como si alguien lo inculpara..

\- Necesitas meter a otro personaje que lo crea inocente e investigue hasta hallar la verdad.

Una chispa en el cerebro del alemán se prendió. Tenía una idea.

\----------

Alena llegó a la estación, con su preciado café. Estaba de buen humor, había terminado el caso antes de lo esper... ¡¡¿¿Ese era Beilschmidt en su escritorios??!!

Corrió hacía él, quitándole los expedientes que estaba leyendo. - ¿¡Qué haces aquí?!

\- ¡Oh! Quería darte esto.. un regalo.

Le entregó un paquete forrado.  
Alena lo miraba con sospecha.

\- No sospeches abrelo~

Alena lo abrió. Tenía algo de curiosidad.   
Pero aún así le regalaba miradas asesinas mientras lo abría.

\- Es copia adelantada de mi nuevo libro.

\- Gracias. - ESTABA MUY FELIZ. Pero no iba a demostrarlo.

\- Fue un placer, detective.

\- Ajá.

Gilbert se despidió de ella besándole la mejilla.

Alena abrió la boca en o, sorprendida. ¿Qué se cree que estaba haciendo..?

Volteó, viéndolo irse.

Se sentó en su silla, no podía creerselo.

Revisó los expedientes. Sospechando de un mal presentimiento.

\- No lo hizo... - Empezó a buscar en las carpetas. - ¡¡SI LO HIZO!!

\--------

Alena abrió la puerta de la biblioteca en par en par.

\- ¡Gilbert Beilschmidt! ¡Esta arrestado por robo y obstruccion a la justicia!

\- Y por hacerte quedar mal~

\- Esposenlo.

Empezó a ser esposado por los demás policías.

\- Uy~ Esposas. La palabra clave es manzana.

\- Cállate.

\- ¿Cómo me encontraste?

\- Soy detective. Eso es lo que hago.

\- Mi madre te lo dijo, ¿No?

Los policías empezaron a llevárselo fuera.

\- ¡Las flores no son las mismas que en mi libro, tómalo en cuenta!

\- Lo haré.

\- Deberías, ¡Frank es inocente!

\--------

Los policías le quitaron las esposas, Giselle y su madre lo estaban esperando junto a Alena y el capitán de la estación.

\- aceptamos retirar los cargos, pero ya no se meta en el caso. Por favor. - Habló el capitán de la estación.

\- Claro. Pero arrestó a un inocente.

\- Ya, vámonos. - Giselle lo arrastraba fuera de la estación.

\-------

\- Dime qué no. Alena, dios, no.

Cruz entró a la oficina.

Alena se encontraba viendo el pizarrón que contenía detalles del caso fijamente.

\- ¿Te convenció?

\- No. Fue Alison. Mira.. Primero mata a una persona al azar que conoció en el café, después mata a su trabajadora social que conocía muy bien y después vuelve a una muerte al azar.. no tiene sentido   
[...]  
\- Si tratara de seguir sus libros, las rosas no eran iguales, a la primera víctima debió sofocarlo con una corbata, y el vestido de la última víctima debió ser azul, no amarillo.

\- ¿Si no fue él quien fue? - Las divagaciones de Alena cobraban sentido para Cruz.

\- Debió conocer a ambos. ¿Por qué alguien querría matarla?

Algo no cuadraba, ¿Qué era..?  
Debía encontrarlo.


	8. Chapter 8

Ahora el dúo se encontraba en la oficina del padre de Alison. Por alguna razón Gilbert había llegado antes que Alena.

Pero la entrevista de Alena ya terminaba. Estaba dispuesta a irse hasta que Gilbert hablo.

El padre de Alison tenía una empresa grande y adinerada, le era muy raro ya que Alison no vivía con esos lujos.

\- ¿Qué pasaría si algo le pasa a usted? ¿A dónde iría el dinero?

\- ¡Gilbert! - Alena se impuso pero él contestó.

\- La mitad a mi fundación.. y la otra a mis hijos. Bueno, mi hijo..

\- Gracias por su tiempo. - Alena arrastró a Gilbert fuera de su oficina.

\- Está muriendo.

\- ¿Él?

\- Está más delgado, enfermo. El cabello, el maquillaje que usa.. aparenta estar sano. No quiere que sus accionistas lo sepan. ¿Entrevistaste a su hermano?

\- No había razón.

\- Ahora la hay.

¿Cómo es que a ella pudo pasar por alto eso y él no?

\----------

Ahora se encontraban en la oficina del hermano de Alison, Derek.

\- La última vez que la ví fue en casa de mi papá. No puedo creer que esté muerta.

\- ¿Cómo reacciono su hermana al enterarse lo de su padre?

\- Se deprimió. Como todos.

\- Ahora que ella no está, toda la herencia da tuya. - Inquirió Gilbert.

\- ¿Qué sugieres?

\- ¿Donde estuvo la noche que murió?

\- Viajando, negocios. De hecho salí del país en los tres homicidios, tenga mi pasaporte.

\---------

Saliendo de la oficina, Gilbert explotó.

\- ¡Pensé que era el! - Estaba confuso, ¿Cómo pudo ser?

\- Pfff..

\- Por qué te ríes..? De qué me perdí?

\- Ni siquiera pregunto las fechas de los otros asesinatos. Ni revisó su calendario. La gente inocente no tiene lista sus coartadas.

\- ¡Tenía razón!

\- Ugh.

Alena rodó los ojos hastiada de su actitud arrogante.

\------

En la oficina Alfred estaba en una llamada.

-Admite que tengo razón. - Volvió a insistir el alemán.

\- No, Te creíste la coartada~

-Su tarjeta de crédito coincide, salió del país en los tres homicidios. - Comentó Jones cuando colgó.

-Los sellos del pasaporte son falsos.- Dedució Alena.

-No es como creo que lo hizo..- Agregó Gilbert, alardeando.

\- ¿Tienes una mejor idea?

\- Pasaporte falso.

\- Salió del país con su pasaporte.. y entro con otro.. Es casi imposible de probar.

Pero podría tener razón. Y ya que lo visitaron, podría deshacerse de la evidencia.

\- Vigilenlo.

\------

-No puedo creer que el juez solamente firmara la orden por ti. - Alena no podía con la gente rica.

-Encantos~~

Ahora se dirigían a la casa del sospechoso.

-Si vas a entrar deberás ir armando. Mi repuesto está en la guantera.

A Gilbert le brillaron los ojos, ¿Hablaba en serio? Entró al auto y en seguida sintió unas esposas acorralando su mano izquierda con la puerta del auto.

-¡Me mentiste!

\- Adiós~

Sacó cómo pudo su billetera cuando vio a Alena irse.

\- Tengo las llaves!

En un descuido, las llaves cayeron lejos de él.

\- Mierda.

\-------

En el edificio, su hermano trituraba los papeles que demostraba su culpabilidad.

\- ¡Derek! ¡Policía, abre la puerta! - Golpes s escucharon en su puerta. No hubo respuesta.- Abrela!

Alena pateó la puerta, derribandola.   
Al darse cuenta, Derek echó a correr hacia la ventana.

Gilbert lo vio bajando por las escaleras. Pudo recuperar las llaves, así que se estaba liberando de las esposas.

Era hora de una persecución.

Llamó a Alena, avisándole que escapaba por detrás.

\- ¡Detente, Beilschmidt!

\- ¡Lo tengo!

Alena pensó; ¿¡Por qué nunca hacía caso?!

Acercándose hacía el asesino, Alena notó que no tenía escapatoria. Estaba acorralado entre una cerca. Se acercó, con su pistola en frente, lentamente.

De pronto el sospechoso apareció frente a ella, con Gilbert de rehén.

\- ¿Si tenías tantas deudas por qué no le pediste dinero a tu padre? - Inquirió Beilschmidt a quien le importaba poco y nada su propia situación.

\- ¡No está ayudando! - ¿¡En qué piensa este tipo?!

-Creo que sí le pediste y se negó. Siempre dijo que no. ¿Verdad?

-A él solamente le importaba Alison! ¿Y que hay de mi?

-No fue solo el dinero querías castigarlo.. Antes de que muriera.

-Se acabó, suelta el arma! - Alena se acercó más a él. Derek entró en pánico.

Bingo! Gilbert esperaba esa oportunidad.

Se zafó de su agarre, golpeándolo en la barbilla, tirandolo al suelo.

-Dime que viste eso! ¡Fue genial!

Alena se colocó sobre el sospechoso, poniéndole las esposas.

\- En que estaba pensando? Pudo hacer que lo matara.

Gilbert solo sonrió.

\-------

-Esto es todo. - Habían atrapado al asesino, ¿Qué más podía pedir? Alena estaba satisfecha.

-No, quizá podríamos ir a cenar y conocernos.~

\- ¿Para que sea otra de tus conquistas?

\- O yo de las tuyas.

-Fue un placer conocerlo

-Sí que lo fue.

Alena apretó la mano de Gilbert. ¿Ella tenía más fuerza que él..?

La checa se alejó de Gilbert, la vio irse.

Por alguna razón se sentía inspirado como para escribir un nuevo libro.

\-----

-Quería verme señor?- Alena entró a la oficina de su capitán después de haber sido llamada.

-Si. El alcalde llamó. Tiene un fan.

-Un fan?- ¿Ella..? ¿Un fan?

-Halló su nueva inspiración para su nueva serie de libros. Dice que debe investigar.. mucho.

Oh no.

\- Ay no. Señor, nunca. ¡Es como un niño! Es Totalmente inpacaz de tomar una decisión. - No, por favor. No podía aguantarlo más.

\- Pero ayudó a resolver el caso. Y le gusta al alcalde, si el está feliz, nosotros somos felices

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo..?

\- Depende de el.

Alena se volteó, y en el marco de la puerta estaba él, sonriendo arrogantemente.

\- Te odio.

¿De dónde iba a sacar la fuerza para aguantarlo otra vez? Y además, de tiempo indefinido.. Será una larga y molesta experiencia. Pero quizá, podrían llevarse bien, ¿Verdad?

 

Fin.


End file.
